Tadao Toshiaki
Tadao Toshiaki is the Head Guard in the Jinnō Shōtōki. He is tasked with guarding the main gate of The Factory, as well as protecting the organization's leader, Maiden Nikui, when she leaves on buisiness or other matters. Appearance Unlike most other samurai, Tadao isn't very heavily armored. He wears baggy green pants that have eight armored plates on them, four on each leg. These pants are held up with a thick white which is also used to hold Tadao's two katana. These pants connect to two black and green checkered leg guards. These leg guards slip into the sandles Tadao wears on his feet. Tadao wears his only piece of heavy armor on his chest. This armor also covers a portion of his stomach, or at least, the portion that would cause him to die of he was struck there. This armor is sleeveless, and leaves his arms exposed until they reach the arm guards located on his forearms. Tadao also has a higly feminine commplexion. Short blonde hair and soft hazel eyes often made him the target of insults from other children his age. In spite of this, Tadao loves to be complimented about his appearance, especially by woman. Tadao also holds extreme grudges against anyone who makes fun of him, whether they be enemy, superior, ally, or otherwise. Personality Despite being the head guard, escort, and hardened samurai, Tadao has an incredibly non-chalant attitude. He refuses to do any kind of work unless he has some kind of "motivation" to look foward too. He is often seen slacking off whenever he has the chance, usually reading a book, snacking, or sleeping. While not being the laziest worker around, Tadao surely is the one who complains the most. Unless he has some sort of fear or, once again, "motivation", Tadao will whine the entire time. However, when Tadao does become motivated, he is the pinnacle of perfection. Focused, hardworking, diligent, enduring, Tadao is capable of all of these traits and more. He is known for his stubborn desire to get the job done, no matter what it is. Anything Tadao is asked to do, he will do, to the best of his ability. These traits are what made Tadao revered as a master samurai, not the other ones listed above. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Tadao is able to wield any blade with dexterity and grace, often overwhelming the opponent with the sheer force and speed of his attacks. He normally employs his swordsplay using his normal katana, but may pull out his other sword if the battle is dragging on, if he is told to finish it quickly, or if he is trying very hard to protect someone. Master Guard: Being highly expierienced as a guard and escort, Tadao is highly capable with protecting evven the most fragile and precious of things. He would sacrifice himself with reckless abandon. While not being the most heavily armored guard, Tadao replaced protection and fortitude with speed and flexibility, allowing him to easily combat enemies just as if he were a traditional samurai, if not better. Impeccible Aim: While not posessing any "purifacation" powers or anything of the sort, Tadao is still a highly accomplished marksman. His most traditional weapon is a simple bow and arrow, but he is still just as good with throwing knives, senbon, or any other sort of ranged weapon. Enhanced Speed: Similar to Sesshomaru, Tadao is able to move at blindingly fast speeds through the land and air. This speed is used to outmanuver his opponents, to outrun them, or to throw himself in the way of an attack. Even though he doesn't have the stamina Sesshomaru may have when he moves, he certainly matches him in terms of speed. Paraphernilia Katana: Tadao carries one ordinary katana. The handle has a red and yellow design, and the guard is shaped like an ordinary oval. The only unusual trait about the sword is it's blade's length, as while the handle is the normal length for a katana, the blade is the size of a slightly longer than average dagger. High-Frequency Blade: An enhanced replica of an 8th century blade fashioned for the Emperor Shomu, these Chokuto swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern. They are made of tempered high carbon spring steel. Blade length is 29 and 3/4 in., with a handle length of 11 in. The weight is 3.75 lbs. It resonates at ultra-high frequencies, increasing its sharpness and cutting power exponentially. This HF Blade was used predominately by ninjas, but was also employed by Samurai. Tadao uses is with such strength and speed, that he can deflect arrows or other projectiles no matter what direction he is facing. The sharpened edge is used to get through opponents by slicing them apart, or the blunt side could be employed to knock them out. Trivia *I intend to make another character on a seperate wiki using the picture for this character, though the personality and abilities may be different. *I initially wanted to make Tadao an archer, but decided not to, thinking that a short-range specialist would be better.